naruto_bleach_and_sonicfandomcom-20200214-history
Ay (Fourth Raikage)
A is the Fourth Raikage of Kumogakure and the supreme-commander of the Allied Shinobi Forces. Background Physical Appearance A is a tall dark-skinned man with a large muscular build, with his blond hair combed back, a small moustache and beard. His face is very distinguished with pronounced cheekbones and tear troughs under his eyesm abd a rominent crease across his forehead. He has poined canine teeth and his top lip also has a darker hue than the bottom one; traits he inherited from his father. Unlike other Kage, Ay seems to wear his Kage haori and hat on a regular basis without a shirt underneath, further displaying his hulking physique. He has black Demon Wind Shuriken tattiis on both shoulders. He also wears a gold belt around his waist with a boar's face engraved in the centre. All of these aspects combined give him the appearance of a professional wrestler and boxer. Personality History Powers and Abilities *Nintaijutsu Master - Ay is a master of nintaijutsu, a technique where it requires the use of both ninjutsu and taijutsu. His signature technique is releasing a continuous surge of electricity from his body to form the Lightning Release Armour, augmenting his already formidable natural physical strength and speed. Because of this, he is considered a master of nintaijutsu. His speed reaches a point where A claims not even the Sharingan should be able to keep up with his movements. This is due to electricity stimulating his nervous system and speeding up his neural synapses, amplifying his reflexes and reaction time, reaching comparable levels to Minato Namikaze, as noted by Cee. While using this ability in combination with the Teleportation Jutsu, he is able to dodge Jugo's multiple chakra blasts and Amaterasu at point-blank range. The electric armor can also work as a powerful defence, receive only a minor wound on his chest from a direct Chidori strike. By momentarily increasing the electrical surge, A was able to deflect a strike from Sasuke's Chidori Katana from behind. *Ninpo Master **Teleportation Jutsu *Ninjutsu Expert **Nature Transformation ***Lightning Style Ninjutsu *Physical Prowess **Immense Speed and Reflexes - Despite his large physique, the Raikage is noted for being incredibly fast, grabbing Zetsu by the throat before he had a chance to react and evading a point-blank Amaterasu flame. Ay has claimed that since the Fourth Hokage passed away, there is no shinobi that is faster than him in the world, until Naruto Uzumaki surpassed him in speed with his Nine-Tails Chakra Mode and became the second person to ever dodge his top-speed attack. **Immense Strength - Ay possesses a massive amount of physical strength, just below that of Tsunade's according to Madara Uchiha. When introduced, he was shown lifting a barbell which is usually used with two hands, with a single hand and in a casual manner. He was also able to crush a cliff with a single punch. Later, he was also able to snap the Kubikiribōchō in two (although it had been previously damaged) and snap a couple of the ribs of Sasuke Uchiha's Susanoo, once with a backhanded chop and once with a powerbomb respectively. In his youth, A was even able to cut through one of the four horns of Eight-Tails and knock it to the ground by the sheer strength of his blow. While blocking his punch in his Nine-Tails Chakra Mode, Naruto Uzumaki noted that the Raikage's attacks were extremely heavy and if he were ever to take a direct hit from him, the confrontation would be all over. Ay was also able to inflict substantial damage to Madara's left arm when the latter blocked his punch. Befitting his appearance the Raikage seems to prefer taijutsu combat, forgoing any hand seals-based ninjutsu. He has shown tremendous prowess in this field: when Naruto and Killer Bee tried escaping him, Ay stalled Naruto and Bee for a considerable amount of time, even turning Bee's use of the Eight-Tails' tentacles against him. **Immense Endurance - Ay also has an immense tolerance for pain, as he was able to withstand having his arm set on fire by Amaterasu and was even able to cut it off himself, all without flinching. **Immense Durability - Ay has shown to have inherited his father's immense durability, able to take three Lariats to the chest from Bee without getting damaged. He also survived being transported by Mabui's Heavenly Transfer Technique unharmed. **Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant - While possessing powerful and extremely fast punches, Ay prefers to use wrestling-style moves, than those of standard taijutsu, such as throws, take-downs, leg drops, high-flying strikes, and even dropkicks *Keen Intellect *Immense Chakra Power - Ay has been noted for an extremely high amount of stamina and strong chakra compared to other shinobi, with Karin noting that his chakra level is comparable to that of a tailed beast. By unleashing a full burst, he can repel everything around him and demolish the ground under him. Equipment *Vambraces List of Moves and Techniques *Guillontine Drop *Iron Claw *Lariat *Lateral Bolt of Pain *Liger Bomb *Lightning Straight Relationships Family *Third Raikage (Father) *Killer Bee (Adoptive Younger Brother) Friends/Allies *Darui (Right-handed man) *Cee (Left-handed man) *Tsunade *Gaara *Ohnoki *Mei Termui *Naruto Uzumaki *Minato Namikaze *Hiruzen Sarutobi Enemies/Rivals *Hakura Otsutsuki *Madara Uchiha *Tobi *The Akatsuki *Sasuke Uchiha (formerly) *Team Taka (formerly) Background in Other Media * Quotes * Trivia * See Also * Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Males Category:Kumogakure Ninja Category:Kage Category:Humans Category:Allied Shinobi Forces Category:Heroes Alliance Category:Raikage